A Fantastically Finchel Summer
by cappievonbuettner
Summary: It's the summer after Regionals. They may have lost, but Rachel and Finn still have the entire summer to look forward to. Their Journey together continues. *WARNING* Mostly Finchel Fluff. For now.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I love you."

I knew that those words were true the second they rolled off my tongue. I really liked Rachel. She's really cool. And I know that we've had a rocky relationship over the past nine months, with all the drama from Quinn's baby and Jesse and Glee club. But when I told her I wanted to "find my inner rockstar", well, that was a really douche move. I still regret it, even though we're together now. I wish I hadn't done it. I wish I hadn't used her for her singing, and I wish I had been honest with her from the beginning. I know she's forgiven me for it, but..

What she said was true. She really is the only person that knows the real me and accepts him. God I love her so much.

I could tell he wasn't lying to me. I could tell he really meant it. And the words he said gave me courage to complete the show, even though we didn't win or even place. When we sang, my eyes were locked on him.

_Wheels go 'round and 'round, you're on my mind_

It's the last day of school, and Mr. Schuester is singing Over the Rainbow with Noah. Everyone exchanges final looks. I feel like a new person. Glee has changed my life, and I can hardly remember my life before it. I lean my head on Finn's shoulder and he grabs my hand in his. I never want this moment to end.

I am happy beyond measure that Glee gets another year, but more importantly I am looking forward to the summer. I already have a mental list of everything me and Finn are going to do. I plan to spend every waking moment with him, with his arms around me.


	2. Chapter 1

Me and Rachel are lying in my bed. We're watching Funny Girl on DVD for about the fifth time this week. Summer just started and I am already the happiest man alive. I don't normally like all this mushy crap, snuggling and all, but I'd do anything for Rachel. And I'd deny it, but I'm starting to enjoy it.

" I love you." Rachel says out of nowhere.

"I love you too." I say, and I kiss her forehead.

"What do you want to do today?"

"What ever you want to do, Rach."

"Um, okay. We could bake cupcakes or go to the mall or.. oh! Let's have a picnic!"

I laugh at her excitement. "Okay."

I pause Funny Girl, and we walk upstairs. In the living room Burt, Kurt's dad, is watching a baseball game and my mom is ironing clothes. I still haven't gotten used to living with Kurt and his dad. But I know my mom is finally happy and I'm grateful for that.

They smile at us and we keep walking to the kitchen.

"First, sandwiches. What kind do you like?"

"Ham and cheese, I guess."

"Okay."

"Listen Rach, you don't have to make me anything. Let me help." I insist. "What are you gonna eat anyway? I'm pretty sure we don't have any vegan stuff around the house..." I say as I'm searching in the pantry.

"It's okay. I'll make a salad." she says and smiles.

After I pull out the sandwich stuff I come behind her and pull my usual sneak attack: a giant bear hug. She giggles and turns around. Her eyes are so gorgeous. I stare into them and wonder what I did to deserve her, even after all the crap I pulled. I cup my hands around her face and kiss her.

Kissing her feels different than it was with Quinn. With Quinn it wasn't, well, passionate. I just thought it was hot when I made out with her, but with Rachel it's different. It's like a giant wave washes over me and I'm pulled into her. Her smell (strawberries and honey) and her face and her body are like a drug. And damn, I can't get enough.

She wraps her arms around my neck. I love it when she does that. I pull back from the kiss, nearly gasping for air. Burt walks in.

"Sorry kids. Just gettin' another beer."

I pull away, embarrassed. We go back to making the sandwiches in an awkward silence until he leaves. She winks at me.

We finish making everything for the picnic and I tell my mom where we're going. Rachel's leading the way, with her picnic basket in hand, nearly skipping to the door. I can't help but smile as I follow her out.

What's going on with me? I've never acted like this before. I'm acting like a smitten schoolgirl. Maybe I am one, I don't care.

On the car ride to the playground Finn puts a Journey Greatest Hits CD in the player. We sing all the way there, at the top of our lungs. I've never felt happier. I keep saying that, but it's true every single time.

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world_

We arrive at our destination and I lay out a blanket under a tree with plenty of shade. I don't let Finn lay on it until it's flattened out and positioned perfectly so we can see the sun go down later.

I finally sit down and he lays so his head is in my lap. I start feeding him grapes, slowly and deliberately. After about 10 grapes he reaches up and kisses me, which is awkward because his head is turned sideways. I don't mind though. He's such a horrible kisser, and I don't even care. He's getting better though. We have plenty of time for him to practice.

**Hey so I know you just finished this story, and you probably think it's not very good. You're right! This was my first fanfic, and yes, it totally sucks! :) But I would think you were totally awesome if you checked out my other stories. I've become a better (I think so :P) writer since this, and I think you'll enjoy the others. So... Go!**

**(I'd start with 'Journey After Regionals'!)**


End file.
